Sept ans dans une vie
by Bridou
Summary: Pour Albus,James et Julie chaque année scolaire a été l'occasion d'apprendre quelque chose qui leur aura permis de se créer une personnalité bien particulière... L'histoire se situe 8 ans avant le début de mon autre fiction qui relate leurs aventures.
1. Albus

**Première année : coup d'éclat**

Je vois bien que mon frère n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

Ni ses yeux, lorsqu'il me voit me diriger vers la table des Serpentards qui applaudissent timidement. Moi-même, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. _Albus, Albus, Albus, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te compliques les choses ?_ Etais tu _obligé_ de demander au choixpeau de te mettre chez les Serpents, toi qui viens d'une famille de Lions ? Fils de celui qui a mis la plupart des anciens pensionnaires de cette maison à Azkaban, de surcroit. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Alby ? Envie de te rebeller ? De prouver ta différence, ton individualité, de rabattre le caquet de ceux qui depuis ta naissance te rabâche sans arrêt que c'est _« incroyable comme tu ressembles à ton père ! »_ ?

Non.

Simplement, envie de m'amuser un peu. Après tout, Poudlard ce n'est que sept ans dans une vie. Et puis, Griffondor, vraiment… C'est d'un banal ! Il y en a bien quelques-uns dans la famille qui ont échappés à la règle, mais si peu ! Et jamais à Serpentard, évidemment. Alors bon, forcément quand ce bon vieux choixpeau m'explique que ma place est aussi bien chez les verts et argents que chez le rouge et or… foutu esprit de contradiction ! Une simple pensée –et encore, _l'esquisse_ d'une pensée !- et voilà que le vieux bout de tissu me met dans la fosse au reptiles… merci bien.

Je cesse de tergiverser et m'assieds entre deux filles qui viennent d'être réparties et qui me font les yeux doux. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers mon frère. Est-ce qu'il me déteste, maintenant ? Je ne veux pas ! James, mon Jamesie, mon frangin : ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi...

« -Les premières années, suivez-moi. » dit la voix nasillarde de celui qui doit-être le préfet de ma maison. C'est tellement étrange de se dire que maintenant, _Serpentard_ est mon nouveau chez moi… Je n'y tiens plus, il faut que je lève la tête. Je m'exécute donc subtilement. Et croise le regard bleu clair de mon frère, assis à la table de Griffondor. Chez les lions, les conversations semblent aller bon train. Certains me jettent des regards curieux, à la limite de l'indécence, et d'autre s'efforce à me tourner le dos, pensant sans doute soutenir James dans cette épreuve difficile. Après tout, hé ! Un Potter à Serpentard ! Ce n'est pas à toutes les rentrées que l'on doit voir un tel coup d'éclat ! James soutient mon regard et contre toute attente, me fait un clin d'œil. Tu me connais trop bien frangin. Tout mon corps se détend et je lui souris avant de me tourner vers la fille assise à côté de moi.

« -Salut ! » je lui dit en prenant un air décontracté. Elle n'en revient vraisemblablement pas, la pauvre, et s'étouffe avec son verre de jus de citrouille. Je lui tends une serviette comme si de rien n'était et elle me fait un sourire timide.

« -Salut. » Il lui faut un moment pour que son visage perde ses rougeurs. « Je m'appelle Amanda Buckley.

-Albus Potter. » Je sais, je sais. Elle sait. Ils le savent tous, mais je ne veux pas qu'on se mette à dire que je suis malpoli ou trop imbus de ma personne pour me présenter !

« -Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Je tressaille en entendant ses mots et la regarde à nouveau. Amanda. Elle est plus intéressante que ce que je pensais. En deux phrases elle a réussi à me dire exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Néanmoins je prends l'air le plus digne que j'ai en magasin.

« -Je n'ai pas peur. » La fille me regarde, compatissante.

« -Je vois. »

:::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::::...

Amanda a une sœur, je ne tarde pas à l'apprendre pendant l'année. Elle est belle, elle est intelligente, elle fait un peu peur et elle est à Serpentard. En quatrième année. J'attends devant la salle de potion avec ma cousine Rose qui a le même âge que moi. Une lionne. La plupart des Serpentards me regarde d'un air mauvais, et les lions préfèrent nous ignorer tout en nous jetant des regards en coin toutes les deux minutes. Quand je pense que Griffondor est supposée être la maison des courageux ! Mon œil… Il a suffi que Fred (mon cousin vénéré en quatrième année…) aille dire deux mots à ceux qui me menaçaient et me lançaient de mauvais sorts pour que du jour au lendemain, on me laisse tranquille… Ah, la famille. Ça a du bon parfois.

Souvent, même.

Revenons-en à nos serpents. Voilà justement Elena qui s'avance, entouré de son petit groupe d'amis. Ils retournent à la salle commune. Elena, la sœur d'Amanda. Elena, mon guide spirituel.

« -Potter, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? » Elena, la seule à remarquer que je me suis lancé un sortilège de bonne mine pour cacher les marques de coups qui ont plu sur ma pauvre tête il y a quelques heures. Oui, Fred est gentil de me protéger des lions, mais il oublie souvent qu'il n'a aucune autorité sur les Serpents. Encore moins sur les Serpents de 80 kilos…

« -Rien. » je lui réponds en souriant et en levant la tête. Reste fier Alby, reste fier.

« -Ne me prends pas pour une débile, Potter. » je vois bien qu'elle est ennuyé. Comprenez bien, Elena Buckley a quand même une réputation à tenir. Elle ne peut pas s'arrêter dans un couloir pour parler à un première année, surtout si celui-ci s'appelle Albus Potter. J'en suis toujours à mes réflexions quand elle me prend violemment par le bras et me tire à travers le couloir, ignorant royalement les regards perçant que dardent sur elle les serpents alentour. Je me laisse faire. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix, Elena est batteuse dans l'équipe de ma maison, et elle a plus de force dans le bras droit que j'en ai dans tout le corps… je crois qu'elle m'amène à l'infirmerie. Mes soupçons se confirment quand nous arrivons à destination. Nous nous arrêtons devant la porte et elle se décide enfin à lâcher mon bras, avant de se tourner vers moi et de s'incliner légèrement en avant pour arriver à ma hauteur. J'essaie de garder mon calme et de prendre un air blasé, tout en m'appuyant contre le mur.

« -C'est toi qui va avoir des ennuis maintenant. » lui dis-je. « Tu n'es qu'en quatrième année. Les élèves des années supérieurs vont te traquer et te punir. » Je la vois arquer un sourcil, et son visage se détend. Elle se met à exploser de rire.

« -Un vrai Serpentard ! Je vois que le choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé en fin de compte… » elle se passe une main dans ses cheveux lisses et longs (les mêmes que ceux de sa petite sœur.) avant de me regarder avec plus de sérieux. « Potter. Je t'aime bien. Ma sœur t'aime bien, et je pense que tu es à ta place dans notre maison. Je t'aiderai, jusqu'à mon départ de Poudlard. » C'est à mon tour d'arquer un sourcil. Depuis quand les serpents font-ils preuve de solidarité ? Il est où, le chacun pour soi ? Je lui fait le remarque, et elle lâche un long soupir.

« -Potter, tu es comme les autres. Quand on parle de Poudlard, on ne voit que les disputes entre maisons, les courageux Griffondors contre les perfides Serpentards… Il est temps de voir un peu plus loin. Ou plutôt, de revenir aux sources… Poudlard est une école de Magie, on y apprend tous les mêmes choses et nous sommes tous répartit dans des dortoirs en fonction de nos personnalités. Depuis quand deux personnes qui n'ont pas les mêmes goûts ne peuvent pas devenir amis ? » Elle soupire une nouvelle fois. « Laisse tomber. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, l'année prochaine je serais préfète et personne ne s'en prendra à moi. Quant à toi… disons que si je suis de bonne humeur, considère que je t'aiderai à chaque fois que tu auras des ennuis. »

Et la voilà qui part. Elle se retourne une fois à l'angle du couloir, histoire de vérifier que j'entre bien dans l'antre de l'infirmière. Ce que je fais.

Pour la première fois de l'année, je me dis que j'ai eu raison d'aller à Serpentard.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième année : Le meilleur !<strong>

Je commence à trouver mes marques. Amanda à ma droite, un garçon de mon âge et dont je j'ai oublié le nom à ma gauche, nous regardons ce qui était quelques minutes plus tôt la salle de potions. Bon je dois avouer que cette fois-ci, c'est _peut-être_ ma faute.

« -Une véritable œuvre d'art. » murmure Amanda à mon oreille en essayant de cacher ses rougeurs. Je regarde autour de moi et constate en effet que je me suis bien débrouillé. Une simple goutte de sang de pitiponk dans la potion de mon voisin (un poufsouffle alors bon… aucun risque que l'on me soupçonne.) et son chaudron a explosé, répandant une substance visqueuse qui a envahi toute la pièce et qui laisse une odeur ignoble. Je tiens à dire pour ma défense que je n'ai pas fait preuve de méchanceté gratuite à l'égard de celui qui devra nettoyer tout ça (à savoir le Poufsouffle). Le dénommé Anthony Jefferson a tenter de courtiser ma chère cousine Rose, crime qui ne pouvait rester impuni. Et mon cousin Fred m'a chargé de détruire la salle de classe, dans laquelle il aurait dû avoir un examen de Potion l'heure suivante. C'est ce qui s'appelle un combo : je rétablis l'honneur bafoué de ma cousine et je rends service à mon cousin préféré. Que dire de plus ?

Combo !

Le professeur est en train de crier sur la fautif qui a causé cet « incident » et nous déclare ensuite que le cours est suspendu. C'est-à-dire que nous n'avons plus cours de la matinée. Albus, parfois, tu es un véritable génie. Un maître dans l'art de la manipulation. Un dieu.

« -Regarde ou tu marches, Potter. » Je me ressaisi avant de me prendre un mur. J'ai reconnu cette douce voix. Elena. E-le-na. Je me tourne et lui fait un sourire charmeur, qui n'a évidemment aucun effet sur elle.

« -Buckley. Bien le bonjour ! » Elena me souris et se tourne ensuite vers sa petite sœur qui la regarde, éperdue d'admiration.

« -Amy, maman nous a envoyé un colis. Viens dans mon dortoir ce soir, on ne s'est pas fait une soirée entre nous depuis longtemps. » Je me retiens de demander si je peux venir. Quoi ? Ça vous choque ? Albus Potter en manque d'affection, voilà !

« -Potter. Tu es un idiot. » Pardon ?

« -Pardon ? » je lui demande, mon sourire se fanant un peu. Elle pourrait me remercier ! Elle suit les mêmes cours que Fred en potion et grâce à moi elle va éviter un contrôle.

«-Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait exploser ce chaudron. » Je jette un coup d'œil à Amanda qui me fait un signe discret de la tête. Du genre _je-te-promets-que-je-lui-ai-rien-dit-me-frappe-pas-s'il-te-plaît_. Je reprends mon calme et lui dit avec tout le sang-froid qu'il me reste :

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Elena me fait un clin d'œil et me souris de manière sournoise. Elle s'avance encore un peu et approche sa main de mon visage. Ses doigts sont à quelques centimètres de ma peau. Je sens presque la chaleur de sa paume contre ma joue. Elle va me toucher !

Elle me donne une pichenette.

« -C'est écrit sur ton visage. »

Sur mon visage ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon visage ? Je me tourne vers Amanda qui se retient vraisemblablement de pouffer de rire depuis une bonne demi-heure. Sa sœur nous regarde avec indulgence. Elle commence à s'éloigner, tout en disant à voix suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde entende :

« -Tu es allergique au sang de pitiponk, Potter. Ta tête est en train d'enfler et je ne pense pas que c'est à cause de ton égo surdimensionné. Va soigner ça à l'infirmerie avant les essais de Quidditch. » Il faut du temps pour que l'information arrive jusqu'à mon cerveau. Quidditch. Essais… est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je crois ? Un peu plus loin, Elena se tourne et me fait un clin d'œil.

« -Tu un bon poursuiveur, non ? » Je ne prends même pas le temps de réfléchir.

« -Le meilleur !

-Parfait. 17 heures, se sois pas en retard ! » Et elle repart, suivie de sa petite cours. E-le-na.

« -J'y serai. » je murmure.

Tremblez, pauvre Griffondors ! Il y aura bientôt un autre Potter sur le terrain de Quidditch, et il sera à Serpentard !

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième année : Eh merde…<strong>

« -Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

Eh merde…

Je regarde avec plus d'attention la personne qui est en face de moi et me dis que si Merlin ne m'avait pas fait avec autant de charme et d'humour, je n'en serai peut-être pas là aujourd'hui. Dans la bouse d'hippogriffe. Et là, je tiens à apporter une précision. Je veux dire que je suis à la fois métaphoriquement _et_ littéralement dans la bouse d'hippogriffe. Je veux dire que je me suis fait punir par le professeur McGonagall pour avoir transformé le couloir du deuxième étage en marécage et que je suis en ce moment même dans une clairière de la forêt interdite avec une Serdaigle d'un an mon aîné (collée pour je ne sais quelle raison.) qui vient de me faire une déclaration d'amour.

Mais que fait Hagrid ?

Un ronflement sonore répond à ma question silencieuse. Hagrid dort, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Le traître.

« -Alors ? »

Alors je me dandine sur place, mal à l'aise. Comment dire à une fille qu'on ne connaît pas et dont on ne se souvient plus du nom qu'on ne veut pas sortir avec elle ? Je vais essayer de dire la vérité pour une fois.

« -Non. »

Mauvaise idée. Ses lèvres se mettent à trembler et j'ai peur qu'elle s'évanouisse dans la bouse si jamais je ne fais pas un effort supplémentaire. Je bafouille et me rapproche d'elle, voulant me passer une main dans les cheveux pour me rassurer, ce que j'évite de faire –je suis presque certain que les excréments d'hippogriffes ne font pas de bons soins capillaires.

« -Ce que je veux dire… » je tente –et qu'on ne dise pas que je ne fais aucun effort ! « C'est qu'on ne se connaît pas du tout, et je ne veux pas sortir avec une fille que je n'ai jamais vu avant, tu comprends ? »

Elle comprend. Je crois. Et le reste de la retenue se passe dans le silence, elle qui s'embourbe dans le fumier et moi qui m'amuse à remplir le gros sac d'Hagrid de bouse. La fille me regarde faire en pouffant, et je me souviens de ce que papa m'a dit concernant le géant. Celui qui l'a aidé à découvrir le monde de la magie. Qui l'a porté dans la forêt interdite, contraint par Voldemort. Et je crois bien que pour la première fois depuis que je suis à Poudlard, mon père me manque. Je me souviens encore de la lettre qu'il m'a envoyée lorsque je lui ai annoncé que j'étais un Serpentard. _Serpentard a gagné un excellent élève. Je suis fier de toi. _Que dire de plus ?

Je retire la bouse d'Hippogriffe du sac du garde-chasse, sous les yeux stupéfaits de la Serdaigle qui est témoin d'une scène inimaginable. Albus Potter ayant des remords. Quelle journée ! Discrètement, je prends ma baguette que le géant a gardée dans sa grosse main velue et je lance un sortilège de nettoyage à l'intérieur du sac. Hagrid grogne un peu dans son sommeil alors que lui remet la baguette dans la main, et je retourne dans la bouse. Char-mant.

::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Quelques heures plus tard, je me promène dans les couloirs avec James qui veut bien me montrer un nouveau passage secret. Nous nous arrêtons un moment, certains d'avoir entendu des bruits de pas derrière nous. Je me retourne et je vois s'avancer la princesse des serpents. E-le-na.

Elena. Maintenant en sixième année, elle m'impressionne encore plus qu'à notre première rencontre, il y a quelques années. J'entends James grogner à côté de moi. Oui, mon frère ne partage pas ma fascination pour Elena. Pour lui, elle n'est qu'une Serpentard hautaine et froide, imbue d'elle-même et qui a une tendance agaçante à toujours se mêler des affaires des autres. Chose que je n'avais jamais remarquée. Je veux dire, selon moi Elena est comme un miracle. Une apparition qui se produit en moyenne trois fois par jour, matin, midi et soir quand nous sommes tous réuni dans la grande salle. Parfois elle apparaît (elle apparaît toujours en fait) au détour d'un couloir. Et quand j'ai la chance de croiser son regard, elle m'adresse souvent un sourire qui de temps en temps est accompagné d'un signe de main. Dans ces moments-là je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner.

D'ailleurs j'ai la chair de poule là tout de suite. Elena m'a souris et continue à s'avancer dans ma direction (et celle de James, mais sa présence est très accessoire en ce moment même.)

« -Mini Potter. » elle me fait un signe de tête puis se tourne vers mon frère. « Potter Junior. » La scène à l'air de l'amuser. « Mini Potter, il paraît qu'aujourd'hui tu as appris ce qu'était la culpabilité. » Je dois faire une tête d'ahuri parce qu'Elena s'interrompt et explose d'un rire cristallin. Elle approche sa main de mon visage et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. « C'est bien. »

Ah bon ?

Ah. Bon.

Et elle repart.

« -De quoi elle parle ? » me demande mon frère qui n'a strictement rien compris.

« -De bouse d'Hippogriffe. » je lui réponds en me passant une main dans les cheveux, là où quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvaient celle de la princesse des Serpents. James est encore plus perdu, et son visage fermé me donne envie de me tordre de rire.

Je vais dire la vérité plus souvent. C'est tellement plus intéressant.

* * *

><p><strong>Quatrième année : E-le-na<strong>

E-le-na.

Mon apparition personnelle. La princesse de Serpentard est en septième année et elle ne fait qu'embellir, elle ne fait que briller d'avantage alors qu'elle va bientôt disparaître. Autour de moi les gens crient et s'affolent. S'ils savaient ! Les gars, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien ! Quelques os cassés et une légère commotion cérébrale, tout au plus. Je ne sens même pas la douleur, j'ai tourné mes pensées vers le miracle qui a fait tourner mon monde pendant quatre ans. Qui s'en va dans deux semaines. Deux semaines ! Et puis plus rien. Je crois que je commence à voir flou. Non, non, non ! Alby, ne pleure pas ! Je crois que je commence à m'affoler, est-ce que c'est bien normal de ne plus rien sentir quand on a fait une chute de vingt mètre sur un balais après s'être pris un cognard de l'équipe adverse ?

Je ne veux pas mourir !

Je crois que je ne peux plus bouger. Oh Merlin. La seule chose que je sente ce sont les gouttes salées qui coulent dans mes cheveux et qui me chatouillent le haut des joues. Al ! Tu es en quatrième année, tu ne _peux pas_ pleurer devant les membres de ta maison et ceux de Poufsouffle ! Ce n'est pas parce que la douleur a commencé à irradier ton dos que c'est forcément mauvais signe…

N'est-ce pas ?

J'ai arrêté d'entendre les autres, je ne vois que des tâches flous qui s'agitent, des formes assez vagues qui doivent être des bras bouger dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une personne compétente. Sauf que l'infirmière n'a pas assisté au match aujourd'hui. Le temps d'aller la chercher, il sera peut-être… Je recommence à paniquer et ma respiration s'accélère.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un pose une main réconfortante sur ma tête (le seul endroit qui ne me fasse pas souffrir.). Je me sens tout de suite apaisé, je recommence à respirer normalement. La main me caresse doucement les cheveux, tendrement, comme le ferait maman si elle était là (quoi que je pense que maman serait plutôt allé chercher Pomfresh par la peau des fesses…). Je me sens bien. Enfin, mieux.

« -Potter. »

Je crois qu'on m'a appelé, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je préfère ne pas me poser de question et fermer les yeux, profitant de la main douce que quelqu'un passe dans mes cheveux. J'ai l'impression que la voix qui dit mon nom s'intensifie, que la personne qui m'appelle se fait plus pressante, que peu à peu les doigts se crispent sur ma tête.

« -Albus ! » Si j'avais pu, j'aurais sursauté. C'est la voix de sa Majesté la princesse des Serpentards qui m'a appelé par mon prénom. J'ouvre peu à peu les yeux (je ne me souvenais pas les avoir fermés) et penche difficilement la tête en arrière pour vérifier l'hypothèse que j'ai à peine osé formuler dans mes pensées. Elena se tient là, et ses jambes sont devenu l'oreiller le plus confortable que j'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir. Une de ses mains est posée sur ma tête et elle me regarde avec inquiétude.

« -Tu ne dois pas dormir. » elle me dit en se forçant à sourire. « Attend que l'infirmière arrive. »

« -Elena. » je murmure. Quoi ? Il fallait bien que je profite de mon état de demi-conscience pour l'appeler par son prénom, comme elle l'a fait avec moi ! On a beau être pratiquement mort, on garde le sens des priorités, croyez-moi ! Elena n'a pas l'air choquée. En même temps je vous rappelle qu'elle a presque un cadavre en face d'elle alors elle doit avoir d'autres chats à fouetter.

« -Que personne ne l'approche ! Il faut l'immobiliser immédiatement » crie l'infirmière qui est enfin arrivée et qui pousse les élèves qui m'entourent. « Potter, vous m'entendez ? » J'acquiesce. « Bien. Voulez-vous qu'un élève vienne avec nous à l'infirmerie ? »

Je tourne la tête et regarde Elena qui a passé une nouvelle main dans mes cheveux. E-le-na. Je vais dire son prénom quand j'aperçois dans la foule des yeux bleu clair. Je me concentre un peu plus et reconnais mon frère, James, qui est resté un peu en arrière. James. Il a dû comprendre que la présence d'Elena était suffisante pour me rassurer.

« -James. » je dis à Pomfresh, qui suit mon regard et fait un signe de tête à mon grand frère pour qu'il nous suive. Il a l'air surpris, et je sens avec regret que ma tête ne repose plus sur les genoux d'Elena. Pendant que la vieille Pompom me fait léviter jusqu'au château, Jamesie se penche sur moi, une expression interrogatrice sur le visage.

« -Tu n'aurais pas préféré que ce soit la Serpentard qui t'accompagne ? » Je lui rends l'esquisse d'un sourire avant de répondre d'une voix cassée :

« -Un miracle par jour, frangin. Un seul miracle, c'est la règle. »

James secoue la tête et semble se dire que décidément, il ne me comprendra _jamais_. J'étouffe un rire. James est la personne qui me comprend le mieux.

Quelle ironie !

* * *

><p><strong>Cinquième année : Amanda Buckley, une cinquième année<strong>

Je pensais en toute honnêteté que cette année serait fade en comparaison des autres. Plus d'apparitions. Plus de Miracle. Plus d'Elena. Bon c'est vrai, je l'avoue, sa présence me manque. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'attendre dans la Grande Salle, de la chercher au détour d'un couloir. Quand je fais une bêtise ou quand je réponds à un professeur, quand je sèche, je m'étonne encore de ne pas entendre sa voix me dire « _Potter, tu es un idiot. »_

« -Albus. Bonjour. » me dit Amanda quand je m'assois à côté d'elle pour le petit-déjeuner. Amanda rougit toujours quand elle m'adresse la parole. Physiquement elle ressemble de plus en plus à sa sœur, c'est vrai. Elle est fine, ses épaules sont assez larges, ses cheveux fins arrivent en cascade dans son dos, et quand elle sourit ses yeux se plissent exactement comme ceux d'Elena. Mais Amanda n'est pas une Princesse. Je sais, j'ai l'air ridicule en disant ça mais je ne trouve pas d'autre explication ! Amanda est gentille. Elle est douce. A notre table, elle doit être la personne que je préfère, vraiment ! A ma connaissance elle n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit, elle n'a jamais prononcé un mot plus haut que l'autre et elle est éperdue d'admiration pour sa grande sœur. Ce qui, je pense, est le nœud du problème. Amanda n'est pas charismatique. Elle n'a pas d'aura, elle est un peu... fade. Enfin, je la trouve fade. Ce qui n'est pas le cas du Serdaigle qui lui fait les yeux doux depuis le début du repas.

« -Alors… » je commence en souriant de toutes mes dents. « Comment ça se passe avec Benjamin Ford ? » Amanda recrache son jus de citrouille et me regarde avec de grands yeux affolés. Visiblement elle ne comprend pas ce que je veux dire. Je veux dire qu'elle ne comprend _vraiment_ pas ce que je veux dire, elle ne fait pas _semblant_ pour me mener en bateau ou parce qu'elle est gênée…

« -Tu n'as pas remarqué la façon dont il te regarde ?

-N-non… » me dit-elle, tremblante. J'hausse un sourcil.

« -Il est pourtant pas mal, non ? Selon vos critères de filles, vous iriez bien ensemble tous les deux. » Je crois qu'Amanda va pleurer. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait, encore ? Elle se lève en hâte, renverse la moitié de son assiette sur la table et part en courant dans la direction de notre salle commune. Les gens qui ont remarqué son manège me regardent, la plupart avec compassion. Je dois avouer que tout ce qui est en train de se passer m'échappe. Cependant, j'ai comme un léger sentiment de déjà-vu. Depuis la table des Griffondors Roxanne me fait un geste furieux de la main pour que je la rejoigne. Tout penaud, j'attrape une brioche et m'approche de l'arène des lions, où je m'assois entre ma chère cousine et ma jolie petite sœur qui est en troisième année maintenant.

« -Albus Potter, qu'est-ce-que tu as encore fait ? » siffle celle qui était quelques secondes auparavant ma cousine préférée. J'hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce que j'ai fait de mal… cette fois.

« -Rien du tout. Elle est parti sans que je sache pourquoi.

-De quoi vous parliez ?

-Benjamin Ford. Je disais qu'ils iraient bien tous les deux. » Visiblement ma réflexion a plus d'effets que ce que j'imaginais… A ma droite, Lily s'étouffe avec son petit pain. A ma gauche, Roxanne se tape le front sur la table et semble sur le point de vouloir faire la même chose avec ma tête, en beaucoup plus violent. « Quoi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai…

-Albus ! C'est évident enfin ! Amanda est folle de toi, et ce depuis votre première année ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle ait ressenti en entendant le garçon dont elle est amoureuse depuis cinq ans lui conseiller de se mettre en couple avec un autre ? » Sur ce, ma cousine me plante et sort de table en m'arrachant ma brioche des mains.

Je commence à saisir.

Roxanne a raison évidement. Je veux dire, bien sûr, je me doutais un peu qu'Amanda était attirée par moi, ce qui est normal étant donné mon charme, mon intelligence et mon humour hors du commun… Mais bizarrement je n'avais jamais pensé au fait qu'elle pourrait être blessée si je l'encourageais à sortir avec quelqu'un. Une pensée sournoise me traverse l'esprit. Si j'ai réussi à la faire pleurer en sous entendant qu'elle irait bien avec Ford, comment a-t-elle vécu le fait que je sois si fasciné par sa grande sœur ?

Je commence à me taper le front sur la table des Griffondors, sous le regard interloqué de ma petite sœur. Soudain, je sens une main saisir mon épaule et me forcer à me redresser. C'est James !

« -Va lui parler.

-Pour lui dire quoi ? » je demande piteusement. James sourit calmement et me tapote affectueusement la tête.

« -La vérité. »

Ah oui. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que parler honnêtement pouvait s'avérer plus utile que de s'empêtrer dans ses propres mensonges… Je respire un grand coup et me lève de table, avant de me précipiter en dehors de la Grande Salle. Un peu plus loin, je repère un élève de Serpentard, de deux ans mon cadet.

« -Eh toi ! » L'élève se retourne prestement et semble sur le point de mouiller son pantalon. « T'aurais pas vu Amanda Buckley, une cinquième année ? » L'élève secoue la tête négativement.

Bon...

Je vais devoir chercher moi-même !

* * *

><p><strong>Sixième année : Comment Elena a rencontré son époux<strong>

« -Tu vas t'évanouir ? »

Je trouve qu'Amanda est beaucoup trop directe depuis qu'elle n'est plus amoureuse de moi.

« - Elle n'a que 19ans.

-20 ans, en fait.

-20 ans… » je répète. Merlin est tellement cruel. « Avec qui ? » Non pas que cela ait la moindre importance, Elena se marie avec qui elle veut. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand je souffre il faut toujours que j'en rajoute, histoire de pouvoir continuer à me plaindre.

« -Un moldu, Barnabé Larousse. » Un moldu.

Barnabé Larousse.

Un français ! _Barnabé_ ! Elena ne peut pas se marier avec une grenouille, que dis-je, un crapaud ! Un batracien… Elena Larousse, ça sonne moins bien qu'Elena Buckley. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle va faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et Amanda est là, qui sourit comme une idiote.

Reprends-toi, Al.

« -Elle l'a rencontré comment, ce _Barnabé_ ? » Je sais, mon accent français est terriblement mauvais et je ne fais rien pour l'arranger. Amanda commence à taper du pied sur le sol et en a visiblement marre de subir mon interrogatoire.

« -J'en ai ras le chaudron de tes questions, Albus ! » Qu'est-ce que je disais ! « Tu veux venir ou pas ? » _Plaît-il ?_

« -Plaît-il ?

-Elena m'a dit que tu pouvais venir au mariage si tu voulais. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une idée particulièrement bonne mais bon… du moment que tu respectes quelques règles.

-Des règles ? Quels genres de règles ?

-Elena n'a pas dit à Barnabé qu'elle était une sorcière. En fait, ils… »

Je dois avouer que j'ai décroché. Elena va se marier à un homme qui ignore tout de la magie, et elle ne compte rien lui dire ? Elle veut vivre à la molue, dans sa campagne pourrie emplie de batraciens baveux et malodorants ? Mais quelle idée…

Qui lui ressemble assez, je dois dire.

Donc, comment Elena Buckley rencontra Barnabé Larousse. Je pense qu'il faut commencer par expliquer ce que mon miracle personnel a fait après avoir reçu son diplôme de Poudlard. Il faut savoir que les Buckley sont une famille de sorciers assez traditionnels, travaillant au département de Justice Magique depuis plusieurs générations. Il aurait donc été normal que l'aînée prenne la suite de son père et aille étudier deux ans à l'Institut de Magie Supérieur avant de reprendre le flambeau familial.

Vous y croyez, vous ?

Elena non plus. C'est ainsi que pendant le mois de juillet qui suivit la fin de l'année scolaire, elle travailla à la fois à l'animalerie du Chemin de Traverse et en tant que serveuse le soir dans un restaurant moldu. Pourquoi ? Pour s'acheter un billet d'avion en direction du sud de la France. Ni vu ni connu… c'est donc ainsi que le 5 août, Elena Buckley échappa à la surveillance de ses parents et s'enfuit au-delà de la Manche, chez les crapauds.

Dé-gou-tant.

Je sais, je ne suis pas particulièrement objectif. Ou en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Sud de la France. Arrivée là-bas, la voilà qui prends son sac à dos et décide de visiter les nombreux petits villages qui pullulent un peu partout en bas de l'hexagone. Mais voilà, il faut bien manger, et on ne nourris pas son homme (ou sa femme) d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Enfin, pas à ce moment-là du récit. Elena, la belle Elena, s'arrête dans un petit village appelé Bellevue. Par chance il se trouve que la seule fleuriste du village a besoin d'aide depuis qu'un poney lui a arraché le pouce (histoire véridique !) et Elena est toute indiquée pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

Faut-il vraiment que je continue ?

Barnabé Larousse travaille avec ses parents qui tiennent l'auberge du village. Sachant qu'il n'y a pas plus de 200 habitants à Bellevue et que ce type doit être le seul à avoir à peu près le même âge qu'Elena, le calcul est vite fait.

Je crois que je vais vomir.

« -Je ne viens pas. » Amanda me regarde, presque compatissante.

« -Sage décision. »

* * *

><p><strong>Septième année : le vieux centaure<strong>

Je ne sais pas encore à quel point Poudlard va me manquer. Assis dans la calèche qui m'amène à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, j'essaie de me souvenir de mes premiers instants passés à l'Ecole de Magie, en vain. Tout se mélange dans ma tête.

« -Serais-tu d'humeur nostalgique, Potter ? » me demande narquoisement mon voisin, un certain Jeffrey, petit ami d'Amanda qui ferait mieux de continuer à lui récurer les amygdales comme il le faisait quelques secondes plus tôt s'il ne veut pas se retrouver avec la baguette enfoncée dans le nez. Je me contente de lui lancer un regard hautain avant de murmurer pour moi-même :

« -Un peu. »

Je crois qu'Amanda m'a entendu. Amanda. J'ai eu de la chance de l'avoir à mes côtés toutes ces années. Je ne peux pas dire que nous avons partagé énormément de choses elle et moi (si ce n'est notre admiration inconditionnelle pour sa sœur) mais néanmoins elle aura fait partie de mon quotidien. Toujours à l'écoute quand je concédais à lui parler de mes problèmes, toujours la première à me couvrir quand je faisais les 400 coups avec mon frère… Sacrée Amanda quand même. Comme Elena a laissé tomber la tradition familiale c'est à elle de suivre les traces de son père, ce qui n'a pas l'air de la ravir. Cependant je ne pense pas qu'elle se laissera faire. C'est quand même une Buckley…

« -Regardez ! » hurle quelqu'un dehors. Je sursaute en entendant le cris et passe ma tête à travers la fenêtre de la calèche, curieux de savoir ce qui cause tout ce remue-ménage. Amanda et son abruti de petit-ami font de même. Je dois avouer que le spectacle me laisse pantois. A travers les arbres de la forêt, nous pouvons apercevoir une dizaine de centaures qui nous observent avec attention, majestueux et arrogants. Si je me souviens bien, Hagrid m'avais dit en quatrième année qu'ils ne se montraient plus depuis la bataille finale, furieux contre les sorciers qui avaient laissé Voldemort détruire une partie de la forêt et tuer la moitié de leur clan.

Un truc dans ce genre-là quoi…

Des centaures, donc. Je me demande ce qu'ils font là. Soudain, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer quand un des leurs me transperce du regard. Bon sang ! Pourtant je ne vois que le blanc de ses yeux, celui-ci n'a pas de pupille. Un aveugle ? Je le vois qui s'approche de ma calèche qui a continué d'avancer. A côté de moi, Jeffrey s'est mis à trembler et Amanda s'est décollée de la portière et semble vouloir se faire toute petite. J'hésite à faire de même –il faut dire que le courage n'est pas vraiment la qualité la plus courante à Serpentard. En définitive, j'aurais vraiment choisi la bonne maison, je peux au moins me dire ça pour me consoler…

« -Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est arrêté ? » demande Jeffrey, dont la voix est devenue aussi aiguë que celle de ma petite sœur. En effet, nous sommes à l'arrêt et je constate que toutes les autres calèches ont pris de l'avance sur nous, nous abandonnant seuls avec les centaures. Ma tante Hermione a beau m'avoir répété des milliards de fois que ce sont des êtres pacifiques, j'ai quelques doutes en voyant la façon dont ils tiennent leurs arcs…

Mais où sont les professeurs quand on a besoin d'eux ?

« -Albus Potter. »

Je crois que l'aveugle a dit mon nom. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, faut-il toujours que ça tombe sur moi ? Et puis comment, par Morgane, connait-il mon nom ?

J'ai peur qu'il perde patience.

« -Oui ? » je demande, sans savoir si je dois m'adresser à lui de façon formel ou non… Cela ne semble pas le déranger, et je le vois m'adresser un sourire qui se veut encourageant. S'approchant d'avantage de la calèche, il penche la tête légèrement en avant, avant de dire de sa voix rocailleuse :

« -Cela fait de nombreuses années que je veux te rencontrer. »

Ah. Evidemment.

« -Peux-tu descendre un instant, afin que nous puissions discuter en toute tranquillité à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes ? » Je laisse mon regard couler sur Amanda et Jeffrey qui me regarde d'un air dubitatif. A mon avis ils ne sont pas vraiment en état d'écouter quoi que ce soit, mais je garde ma réflexion pour moi-même. J'ai tendance à perdre tout sens de la répartit quand je suis en présence de créatures faisant quatre fois mon poids. Surtout si elles sont armées. Surtout si elles sont armées _et_ ont tendance à donner des coups de sabots.

Courageusement, je descends de la calèche et constate que les sombrales se sont remis en marche comme si de rien n'était, m'abandonnant à mon sort. Le vieux centaure semble remarquer mon trouble –fait surprenant sachant qu'il ne voit plus rien –et me pose une main qui se veut rassurante sur mon épaule.

« -Tu ne seras pas en retard.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? » je lâche.

« -Je sais beaucoup de choses. Les étoiles ont plus à nous apprendre que ce nous voulons bien croire. »

Logique…

« -Je voulais te voir avant que cela commence. » Je hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant rien à ses phrases sibyllines.

« -Avant que quoi commence ? » Le centaure soupire et se met à marcher dans la même direction que les calèches, m'invitant à le suivre d'un geste de la main. Du coin de l'œil, je vois le reste du troupeau (est-ce-que ça se dit, au moins ?) nous suivre, toujours caché par les arbres de la forêt interdite.

« -Le monde va bientôt subir une des plus grandes épreuves qu'il ait jamais à affronté. Les étoiles sont formelles. Et toi, jeune humain… » il darde son regard transparent sur mon visage qui a sûrement perdu pas mal de couleurs « Toi, et deux autres des tiens, vous aurez un rôle primordial à jouer. Les sorciers ne seront pas les seules victimes de ce mal. C'est pourquoi, si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide, vous trouverez toujours un refuge parmi les miens. C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire, Albus Potter, avant que tu ne partes de Poudlard pour de bon. Tu peux y aller maintenant. »

Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose quand je le vois lever la main dans ma direction afin de me faire taire.

« -Le silence n'a jamais trahit personne. Pars maintenant. »

Je m'exécute soigneusement, veillant même à ne pas écraser la moindre brindille au passage. Je n'ai rien compris. Les centaures séniles, ça existe ?

« -Bonne chance, Albus Potter. »

J'ai bien peur que non.

**Première année à l'Institut Supérieur de Magie**

Je vais être super en retard aujourd'hui, ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi, je devrai vous tuer. Je parcours Hyde Park depuis 20 minutes en long, en large et en travers pour trouver la satanée bouche d'égout qui me permettra d'accéder à la Mine (l'autre nom de l'Institut). Et je dois dire que même si cela fait plusieurs mois que je fais ce chemin, je ne trouve pas ! Je vais abandonner quand je vois une fille d'à peu près mon âge en train de se taper la tête contre un tronc d'arbre et de jurer en ce qui ressemble à du français. Je m'approche discrètement et l'entend murmurer quelque chose à propos de Merlin. Une sorcière ! Sûrement aussi perdue que moi…

« -Eh… » La fille se tourne brusquement vers moi et ses cheveux se coincent dans une branche. Elle retient une grimace et me lance un sourire d'excuse que je lui rends, avant de l'aider à décrocher ses cheveux. Je galère un peu, et constate que sa chevelure est parsemée de feuilles et de brindilles. Honnêtement, j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se fait agressée par un arbre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Après plusieurs minutes de lutte, j'arrive enfin à la délivrer. Elle fronce alors les sourcils et souris en même temps (ce qui est plutôt étrange…) tout en me disant dans un anglais parfait malgré un accent français bien perceptible.

« -Merci. » Elle se dandine sur place, cherchant visiblement un moyen de me demander si je suis un sorcier sans pour autant me poser la question directement. Je la devance, comprenant la difficulté de la situation.

« -T'inquiète. Je suis un sorcier moi aussi. Tu cherches la Mine, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça ! » me répond elle, visiblement rassurée. Je lui propose donc de chercher ensemble l'entrée, lui faisant part des indications que m'avait données mon frère la veille de mon premier jour de classe. Tous les deux nous marchons dans le parc, à la recherche des toilettes publiques près du grand chêne, derrière lesquels se trouve une plaque d'égout qui nous permettra de rentrer dans l'Institut. J'apprends qu'elle s'appelle Julie et qu'elle est à Londres depuis une semaine. Elle étudiait en France et a décidé de venir à la Mine qui est le meilleur centre d'apprentissage d'Europe. Je suis surpris lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle est en deuxième année d'étude des créatures magiques (c'est-à-dire la même classe que ma cousine Rox). Je lui réponds que je suis en première année pour devenir auror. Elle semble étonnée, et je lui demande pourquoi.

« -Drôle d'idée de vouloir passer sa vie à combattre des mages noirs. » me dit-elle.

« -Drôle d'idée de vouloir passer sa vie à prendre soin des dragons. » je lui réponds. Elle rit et hausse les épaules d'un air blasée. Vérifiant qu'elle ne me voit pas, je la détaille un peu plus. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la comparer à Elena. Elle est de taille moyenne. Un joli corps, une bouche pleine, des yeux rieurs. Ses cheveux sont longs et bouclés, presque broussailleux. Ils tombent comme une masse entre ses reins. Sa peau est mate, bien qu'un peu pâle, sûrement du au temps pluvieux auquel nous avons eu droit depuis une semaine. En gros, cette fille est assez banale. Mais… Je m'aperçois qu'elle a _quelque chose_. C'est peut-être sa façon de renverser la tête en arrière quand elle rit. Ou alors le fait qu'elle semble dire la première chose qui lui passe par la tête sans vraiment y penser.

« -Je crois que c'est là. » dit-elle en essayant de paraître sûr d'elle. En effet. Elle a une petite voix quand elle se sent gênée, mais garde la tête haute. Les mains croisée sur sa poitrine, elle s'adosse à un arbre et attend que j'agisse le premier. Je me fais la réflexion que ce doit être angoissant d'arriver en cours d'année. J'ouvre la bouche d'égout et lui tend la main, qu'elle regarde suspicieusement.

« -Je t'assure que je ne suis pas un psychopathe. Il faut vraiment rentrer là-dedans.

-Ce n'est pas une blague ?

-Ce n'est pas une blague. » Julie continue cependant à fixer ma main, puis le trou de la bouche d'égout, puis mes yeux, et rebelote. Je commence à perdre patience mais m'efforce à garder mon calme.

« -On va être en retard. »

Bon, en réalité nous sommes _déjà_ en retard, mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

«- Allez, fais-moi confiance. » Les épaules de Julie se contractent lorsque je prononce ces mots et je regrette presque aussitôt d'avoir dit cette phrase. Au moment où je m'apprête à abandonner, elle semble se ressaisir et m'empoigne la main, avant de sauter dans le vide.

Et nous glissons.

Quelle poigne elle a, cette Julie !

D'ailleurs… Alors que nous descendons dans la pénombre à toute vitesse, nos mains toujours scellées, je me fais la réflexion que j'aime bien la sonorité de son nom. Ju-lie. Je secoue la tête. Ça ne sert à rien de séparer les syllabes, c'est un prénom entier. Pas besoin de calculer, d'analyser, de séparer –_Ju _ du -_lie_. Il suffit de laisser couler…

Julie.

Oui, vraiment, j'aime bien…


	2. Julie

Salut tout le monde ! Bon alors, ceci n'est pas la suite du chapitre précédent ! C'est un OS qui relate les années de Julie à Beauxbâtons. Pour ceux qui se demandent qui est Julie, je vous invite à lire mon autre fanfic _De l'art de s'attirer des ennuis_ (non, non, je ne fais pas de pub…). Pour ceux qui ont la flemme, sachez simplement que Julie est un des personnages principaux de la dite fanfiction. Pour ceux qui s'en fichent… et bien bonne lecture !

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment !

* * *

><p><strong>Première année : Gabriel et Olive<strong>

Il m'a fallu du temps pour admettre ma position de sorcière. Plusieurs jours pour comprendre que la magie existe bien. Plusieurs jours pour comprendre que le monde auquel je croyais appartenir n'était en fait pas le mien (ou plutôt pas le seul…). Plusieurs jours pour intégrer le fait que mes parents n'accepteraient jamais mon statut de sorcière. Et enfin, plusieurs jours pour comprendre que le professeur qui était venu me chercher chez moi cet été était en fait un professeur de magie. Ah ! Et plusieurs jours pour admettre que ce même professeur avait été contraint d'ensorceler mes parents pour qu'ils ne décident pas d'enfermer leur propre fille dans un asile de fous. Ils n'ont pas très bien pris le fait que leur fille préférée (la seule en fait) soit en réalité une sorcière. Du coup Mr Pouvelle a jugé bon de leur faire tout oublier, et de se représenter en tant que professeur d'histoire…

A part ça, tout baigne.

Le 22 aout, je suis parti de chez moi pour l'Académie de magie de Beauxbâtons. Officieusement. Officiellement, mes géniteurs (et mon grand frère) pensent que je vais à l'internat très sélect de St Barthélemy, pour enfant surdoué.

S'ils savaient…

Le professeur Pouvelle, qui enseigne les sortilèges, m'a donné deux billets : l'un d'eux est un ticket Paris-Marseille, seconde classe. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas du tout ravi : j'ai toujours détesté les voyages en train. Impossible de prendre l'air, obligation de se farcir un voisin puant, une mère de famille et ses quatorze enfants en train de pleurer, de la nourriture dégoutante… un bonheur ! Mes parents m'ont déposé à la Gare de Lyon, la larme à l'œil et m'ont fait promettre de leur donner des nouvelles dès que j'arriverai à l'Internat, ce que j'ai évidemment promis de faire, en fifille de bonne famille... Sauf que mon portable ne me sera d'aucune utilité à Beauxbâtons m'a dit le professeur Pouvelle, et qu'envoyer un hibou à mes parents s'avérera difficile… je souris déjà en pensant à la tête de ma mère si elle voyait un volatile lui tendre la patte pour lui transmettre le courrier. Je lui ferai peut-être le coup un de ces jours, qui sait !

Enfin bref, le voyage fut long et désagréable. On est loin du confort des voyages en première classe Paris-Londres que nous payait mon père pour les vacances de Pâques ! C'était le bon temps… Je regarde à présent le deuxième billet que m'a confié le professeur Pouvelle. Un ticket de ferry : je dois embarquer sur le _Rémora_ dans moins de deux heures. Problème : je ne sais pas du tout où il se trouve. Selon les instructions du professeur, je suis bien au bon endroit, j'ai trouvé le port, et je suis à l'heure. Je regarde à nouveau la liste d'instruction sur laquelle il a griffonné en bas de page : _Bonne chance !_

Je soupire et recommence à tirer ma malle, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui pourrait m'indiquer le bon bateau. Autour de moi, les familles se pressent, les voitures polluent, les gens fument et l'odeur de tous ces éléments réunis me donne envie au choix ou de me tirer une balle, ou de me jeter à l'eau. Je jette un coup d'œil circonspect à l'eau du port et change d'avis. Je crois que j'opterais plutôt pour la première solution : l'eau de cette ville est complètement dégoutante ! Soudain, quelque chose attire mon attention. Une fille qui doit avoir à peu près mon âge se penche vers l'eau, visiblement fasciné par la saleté environnante. Un garçon un peu plus âgé s'approche d'elle discrètement et fait de grands signes à la femme qui les accompagne, sûrement leur mère à en juger par le regard sévère qu'elle lui lance. Puis le plus âgé lui fait un clin d'œil et balance sa sœur à l'eau. Je hurle et m'approche en courant de l'endroit où la plus jeune se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt :

« -Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ? » me dit le garçon. « Les moldus vont nous repérer !

-Les…quoi ? » je demande, oubliant momentanément le meurtre qui vient de se produire. Le blondinet me jette un coup d'œil anxieux et répète plus lentement :

« -Les mol-dus ! » Il se gratte ensuite le front, songeur. « Tu es une sorcière n'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu n'aurais pas vu ce qui vient de se passer.

-Evidement ! » Je réponds avec un sourire hautain. Si ce type va lui aussi à Beauxbâtons, j'ai des chances de ne pas rater le ferry, alors autant essayer de faire amis-amis. « Mais je ne connais rien à la magie. Mes parents ne sont pas sorciers…

-Ah ! » s'écrit le garçon. « Voilà qui explique tout, ça fait trois heures que tu tournes en rond !

-Je te demande pardon ? » je lui demande. Il se met à rougir bêtement et se balance sur ces pieds, avant de me dire :

« -Non, non, rien. Je vais te montrer comment aller sur le _Rémora_. Au fait, je m'appelle Gabriel, et la fille que j'ai poussé à l'eau, c'est ma sœur, Olive. Elle entre en première année et moi en deuxième. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre, d'accord ? Je te préviens tout de suite, c'est un peu impressionnant, mais si tu fais exactement comme moi il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. Donne-moi ta main et prends ta malle. » Je le regarde avec méfiance. Il ne serait pas en train de se foutre de moi ? Et s'il tentait de m'assassiner? Mes parents m'ont toujours dit de me méfier des étrangers, surtout de ceux qui étaient mal habillés. Je regarde Gabriel de haut en bas et lâche une grimace. Il n'a visiblement aucune classe. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent, et je pense qu'il voit bien mon hésitation parce qu'il lâche un long soupir et me fait les gros yeux.

« -Aller ! » dit-il. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. Si tu ne te dépêche pas, je pars sans toi ! » Je sursaute et saisi sa main avec empressement. Hors de question que je rate mon premier jour de cours, un peu de courage que diable ! Gabriel me lance un sourire éclatant, prend sa valise et… se jette à l'eau.

Moi avec.

Etonnamment, je ne sens pas une goutte d'eau toucher mon visage, je ne me noie pas, et finalement, je me rends compte que je suis juste à plat ventre sur le pont d'un bateau. Je me retourne sur le dos et voit Gabriel et sa sœur me regarder, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Olive se précipite vers moi et m'aide à me lever.

« -Tu as vu ? C'est impressionnant, hein ? On croit qu'on va se noyer et puis finalement, pfuit ! Rien du tout ! Gabriel m'avait dit qu'il fallait se battre contre un Kelpy, quel menteur alors ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand il m'a poussé, vraiment ! Au fait, je m'appelle Olive, et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? » J'avoue avoir eu peur qu'elle ne s'étouffe à force de ne pas reprendre sa respiration en parlant… et puis c'est quoi un Kelpy ? J'hésite à lui poser la question, et je me ravise. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer pour une idiote ! Au lieu de quoi, je réponds à sa question.

« Julie Fontaine. » je dis. Gabriel s'approche de nous et nous annonce :

« -Venez les filles, il faut qu'on soit bien placé pour le départ, sinon vous allez rater le spectacle ! Suivez-moi !

-Attends ! Ou sont nos valises ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elles doivent déjà être dans vos dortoirs à l'Académie. Le voyage ne dure que quelques heures alors tu n'en aura pas besoin. Tu viens ? » Je viens, je viens…

Nous suivons donc Gabriel, et je m'aperçois que le bateau est encore plus immense que ce que je pensais. D'après ce que j'ai compris, nous sommes environ 800 élèves, et il y a des centaines de cabines, réparties sur les trois étages du bâtiment. Selon notre guide, on n'a jamais vu aucun adulte sur le bateau, et on n'a strictement aucune idée de qui le commande. Etonnamment, nous ne sommes pas vraiment sur un ferry comme je m'y attendais, mais sur un véritable trois mats, immense, fais de bois sombre et dont les voiles sont bleues pâles. Il y a même un drapeau arborant les armoiries de Beauxbâtons : deux baguettes dorées et croisées, chacune d'entre elles laissant échapper trois étoiles. Olive et moi sommes fascinées par la façon dont se soulèvent les voiles : Gabriel nous apprends qu'elles sont fabriquées dans un tissu très fin, du même acabit que celui de nos futurs uniformes.

« -Ah ! Il est bientôt l'heure, dépêchez-vous ! » Comme la plupart des élèves, nous nous mettons à courir pour nous placer à l'avant du bateau, sur le pont. Olive, Gabriel et moi arrivons presque les premiers et pouvons nous appuyer sur la rambarde. Je sens que le bateau commence à avancer lentement et me rend compte que nous n'étions pas très loin des côtes. Simplement depuis le port il était complètement invisible, allez savoir pourquoi…

« -Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si exceptionnel… » je commence.

« -Tu vas comprendre. » me dit Gabriel avec un clin d'œil. « Accrochez-vous ! »

Comme je me suis quand même rendu compte que le blondinet a souvent raison, je me cramponne à la rambarde et soudain, j'ai l'impression que les vagues sont de plus en plus hautes. Alors que l'eau est parfaitement plate…

« -Qu'est-ce que… Oh la vache ! » Je m'exclame. Autour de moi, les premières années réagissent de la même façon, certains se mettent à pleurer, et d'autre au contraire se penchent en avant pour vérifier qu'ils ne sont pas en train de rêver. Le bateau s'envole. Le bateau s'envole ! Les voiles se gonflent et nous nous retrouvons bientôt à flotter plusieurs mètres au-dessus des flots. La sensation est tout bonnement incroyable. Je fais part de mes sentiments à Gabriel qui me lance un sourire éclatant.

« -Et encore, tu n'es jamais monté sur un balais ! » Il rit aux éclats en voyant mon expression dubitative.

J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre…

**Deuxième année : leçon de patience**

« -Non Olive, on ne peut pas allumer un grille-pain sans électricité !

-Même si on met des piles ?

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'un grille-pain à pile, ça n'existe pas !

-Ah d'accord ! »

Je fais mine de me taper le front contre la table du réfectoire. Olive est la fille la plus naïve et la plus simple d'esprit que je connaisse. Gabriel, assis à côté de moi, s'est complètement désintéressé de la conversation et discute avec son ami du prochain mauvais coup qu'ils vont faire à la prof de potion.

« -Et donc, les moldus se déplacent en foiture ? »

AAAAAAARGH !

« -Voiture ! Et oui, ils _peuvent_ se déplacer en voiture.

-Et ça fonctionne avec des piles ?

-Si tu veux, oui… » je dis, excédée. « Avec de grosses piles. Ça s'appelle des batteries. Et il faut mettre de l'essence dans la voiture pour que ça fonctionne. » Mon amie se prend la tête entre les mains et soupire, visiblement horrifiée.

« -Je ne suis plus du tout sûre d'avoir bien fait de prendre le cours d'étude des moldus en option cette année. Ils sont si compliqués !

-Si jamais tu as des questions, je suis là. » je dis en la prenant par les épaules. Je sens que je vais regretter cette phrase dans les prochaines années, mais elle a l'air si désespérée que je suis obligée de la prendre en pitié.

« -C'est vrai ? » me demande t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« -Mais oui, mais oui.

-Alors ça c'est génial, parce que tu vois, le prof nous a donné une dissertation à faire pour après demain et je n'ai toujours rien fait, alors si tu pouvais… »

Je savais que j'allais le regretter.

A côté de moi, Gabriel ricane comme un idiot.

« -Tu vas avoir du boulot en plus, Juju !

-Ferme-là !

-Allons, allons… ne sois pas si susceptible. Plus que six ans a tiré ! »

Je lui balance un toast à la figure, qu'il évite d'un air blasé. Cela fait plus d'un an que je traine avec Gabriel et Olive, et j'ai toujours du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'ils sont liés par le sang tous les deux. Ils sont totalement différents, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Olive est blonde comme les blés et est couverte de taches de rousseur. Son visage ovale lui donne un air candide qui colle parfaitement à sa personnalité : comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette fille est un ange. Parfois elle est un peu trop dans la lune et elle pose vraiment trop de question, mais à part ça elle correspond tout à fait à la vision des chérubins que ce font la plupart des moldus. En revanche, son frère est simplement machiavélique. Comme quoi les premières impressions sont parfois les bonnes : j'avais raison de me méfier. Gabriel a un nom d'ange mais c'est un démon : il multiplie les mauvais coups, se moque effrontément de ceux qui l'entourent et ne connaitra sans doute jamais ce qu'est la culpabilité. Il est arrogant, impétueux, limite grossier.

« -Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux. » déclare l'ami de Gaby après nous avoir observé en train de nous disputer. Nous nous interrompons immédiatement et lui jetons un même regard noir qui, loin de l'inquiéter, le fait bien rire.

« -Oui, c'est aussi ce que je me dis. » ajoute Olive comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Elle n'a pas vu que j'avais un couteau dans la main ?

« -Vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! » crions nous en même temps, Gabriel et moi. Nous nous levons tous les deux en toisant furieusement nos soit disant amis, et partons dans la même direction, pour finalement décider de changer brusquement de sens. Finalement, nous nous rentrons dedans et finissons par terre. Tous les élèves du réfectoire éclatent de rire.

A part ça, tout baigne.

**Troisième année : bureau des réclamations**

« - Fontaine ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ! »

Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont le professeur Bernard me regarde, avec ses yeux de fouine qui vont de mon visage à son bureau.

« -Tu crois qu'elle sait pour le malagrif ? » me demande Olive, tremblante, une fois que notre chère professeure s'est retournée en se frottant les mains. Je dois avouer que cacher un malagrif tacheté dans le tiroir de son bureau et attendre qu'elle l'ouvre et se fasse mordre n'était pas très subtil… mais comprenez nous ! Cette femme est sans doute le pire professeur de potion de l'histoire de Beauxbâtons ! Alors bon… Olive et moi (enfin, surtout moi…) nous nous sommes dit qu'une petite morsure de cette bestiole lui donnerait une bonne leçon ! Nous sommes donc allées dans les jardins du palais et nous avons cherché pendant des heures et des heures une de ces petites bestioles, en faisant attention de ne pas nous faire mordre. Gabriel a eu la gentillesse de nous aider. Gabriel a même eu la gentillesse de ne pas se moquer de nous lorsque nous sommes toutes les deux tombées dans la rivière boueuse qui traverse l'île. En revanche il a moins fait le malin quand il s'est fait mordre par la bestiole. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, la morsure de malagrif n'est pas vraiment dangereuse : on ne risque pas de mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances, non. Simplement, les spécialistes se sont rendu compte que la semaine qui suivait l'agression, ceux qui en avait été victimes avaient tout simplement… la poisse. Une semaine de malchance.

Gabriel a été mordu il y a trois jours, et depuis il a choppé la grippe, il est resté enfermé dans un placard pendant trois heures avec la pire cruche de sa promo (qui en a profité pour lui faire une déclaration d'amour), et il a eu trois contrôles surprises… j'avais bien dit que je me vengerais !

Bref, il nous en veut un peu, à Olive et à moi -et au risque de passer pour une égocentrique, je dirais qu'il en veut surtout à moi…

Visiblement, Madame Bernard aussi…

A part ça, tout baigne.

* * *

><p>« -Mademoiselle Fontaine, ne partez pas tout de suite s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais vous parler. »<p>

Quoi encore ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le coup du sortilège de marécage dans les toilettes du troisième étage, c'est Gabriel ! Je suis innocente !

« -Je n'ai rien fait Monsieur. » je dis avec le plus d'aplomb possible. Bernard m'a déjà filé une semaine de colle, je ne compte pas aussi me ramasser la punition d'un autre ! Tant pis si je dois dénoncer l'autre idiot pour avoir la paix… Règle numéro une, avec Gabriel, chacun pour soi !

« -Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Madame Bernard. » me répond le professeur Veque. « Mademoiselle Fontaine, je suis le professeur responsable des troisièmes années, vous savez que si vous avez le moindre… problème, vous pouvez m'en parler. Ce n'est pas la peine d'embêter les autres professeurs avec des blagues pour le moins… dangereuses. J'imagine bien que votre situation familiale est fort compliquée, alors… »

Je me mets en mode _off_. Mon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est très gentil mais il a tendance à penser que mes problèmes de discipline sont dû au fait que mes parents n'aient pas accepté mon statut de sorcière, ce qui est complètement faux.

Enfin je crois ?

Bref, le point positif c'est qu'il préfère privilégier la conversation aux heures de colle. L'inconvénient, c'est que nos soit disant « dialogues » doivent me prendre une heure de mon précieux temps chaque jour.

Finalement j'aurais préféré les heures de colles…

« -…vous comprenez ? » Je me remets toujours en mode _on_ au bon moment.

« -Oui Monsieur.

-Alors j'ai bien votre parole ? »

Aïe. Je ne veux pas risquer de promettre quelque chose sans savoir de quoi il s'agit… alors je me contente d'un vague hochement de tête avant de demander à m'en aller, prétextant avoir un autre cours. Seulement le professeur Veque m'interpelle alors que j'atteins la porte.

« -Vous ne sauriez pas qui a lancé un sortilège de marécage dans les toilettes du troisième étage par hasard ? »

Un sourire vicelard est en train de prendre forme sur mon visage. Le professeur Veque tend déjà l'oreille, prêt à récolter la précieuse information. Tous les professeurs savent que je suis au courant de chaque mauvais coup qui se prépare dans l'Académie.

« -Je… n'en ai aucune idée Monsieur. Bonne journée. »

* * *

><p>« -Julie, viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose.<p>

-Oui Monsieur. »

Ça me fait toujours bizarre d'appeler cet homme à peine plus âgé que mon frère _Monsieur_. Le professeur Pouvelle est sans conteste mon enseignant préféré à Beauxbâtons. Il connait ma situation familiale et ne m'en parle jamais, ne se montre pas condescendant, se met en colère contre moi si je dépasse les limites et rit de mes blagues quand il les juge intéressantes. Encore mieux, il arrive à canaliser mon énergie débordante en me montrant quelques-unes de ses nombreuses expériences. Parfois je l'aide même dans ses recherches : c'est d'ailleurs les seules fois de l'année que je mets les pieds dans la bibliothèque. Notre documentaliste manque de s'étouffer chaque fois qu'elle me voit passer le palier de son sanctuaire… il faut dire que la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, j'ai libéré une horde de fées furieuses… Gabriel m'avait trop cherché ce jour-là !

« -Tiens. » me dit le professeur. Je regarde de façon dubitative le livre –ou plutôt le pavé- qu'il me tend.

« -_Les Animaux Fantastiques _de Norbert Dragonneau ?

-Oui. Je me suis dit après avoir entendu parler de ta petite blague de ce matin que tu l'apprécierais peut-être. C'est un excellent ouvrage.

-Le nom de l'auteur me dit quelque chose…

-J'espère bien ! Je t'ai donné la toute première version de ce livre quand tu étais en première année !

-Non, je crois que c'est plutôt parce que j'ai trouvé sa carte chocogrenouille ce matin… » je dis en me frottant le menton. Le professeur me fixe un instant avant de rire à gorge déployée, et je sens mes intestins se tordre dans tous les sens. Est-ce que j'ai mangé un truc pas frais ?

« -Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais aller me reposer Monsieur. » Je dis en serrant le livre contre ma poitrine. Monsieur Pouvelle a cessé de rire et me regarde d'un air inquiet.

« -D'accord. C'est vrai que tu es plus pâle que d'habitude… Peut-être culpabilises-tu d'avoir piégé Madame Bernard ? » me dit-il en me souriant de façon ironique. J'hausse les épaules et commence à m'éloigner.

« -Aucun risque.

-Je n'en doutais pas ! »

**Quatrième année : A quoi ça sert ?**

« -Je vais te tuer !

-Pas si je te tue avant !

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Espèce d'abruti !

-Et toi tu te crois maligne ? Bourgeoise !

-Pitiponk !

-Gnome de jardin !

-Sale troll !

-Harpie !

-Véracasse !

-Succube !

-La seule chose que tu aies jamais été capable de faire, c'est des conneries, et encore ! Quand tu ne te fais pas attraper comme un idiot !

-C'est toi qui parle ? Je te rappelle que l'année dernière tu as comptabilisé 83 heures de colle à toi toute seule !

-Et comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu m'espionnes ?

-Je te signale que le monde ne tourne pas autour de ton nombril, Julie !

-Ni autour du tien, alors lâche-moi les baskets, Gabriel !

-Tu étais moins sûr de toi quand on parlait de tes parents !

-Ne fais pas ça !

-Et comment ! Pas étonnant que tu sois complétement timbrée, vu les gens qui t'ont mis au monde ! Incapables d'accepter leur propre fille !

-YAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Et je me jette dur Gabriel, toute griffe dehors. Je dois dire pour ma défense qu'il le cherche depuis une semaine, date à partir de laquelle il a commencé à m'agresser verbalement sans aucune raison valable. Et puis, il a dépassé les bornes. Du coup je viens de lui enfoncer mon coude dans l'œil. Et lui viens d'essayer de m'envoyer son poing dans la figure. Je réplique immédiatement et lui mord la main.

« -Espèce de tarée ! » crie-t-il en me tirant les cheveux. _Pourquoi_ faut-il que les garçons soient toujours plus forts que les filles ? ! Tac, je lui entaille le visage à coup de griffe. On va régler ça à la moldue, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Le professeur Pouvelle, alerté par nos cris, vient d'arriver dans le couloir dans lequel nous nous battons, mais nous ne cessons pas pour autant. Je vois rouge et je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, voir Gabriel souffrir le martyre.

« -Ca suffit vous deux ! » Le professeur se jette dans la bataille, bientôt aidé par le professeur Veque qui essaie de retenir mon ancien ami. De mon côté, j'arrive quand même à envoyer mon pied dans les bijoux de famille de mon adversaire qui se recroqueville sur lui-même et me jette un regard haineux. Le professeur d'enchantement m'a attrapé les mains et commence à m'éloigner en me tirant jusque dans son bureau. Je me calme immédiatement à son contact. Il me fait assoir de force sur une des chaises de la salle et me toise avec sévérité. J'ai l'impression qu'il est presque aussi furieux que Gabriel.

« -C'est lui qui a commencé ! » je hurle en pointant la porte du doigt.

« -Là n'est pas la question ! » me dit-il en usant le même ton. Je baisse immédiatement les yeux : c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. « Julie, tu es dans une situation plus que précaire, et ton ami également. » je le regarde sans comprendre. « Les professeurs et Madame Maxime n'en peuvent plus de vos blagues et de vos disputes. A vous deux vous avez détruit pratiquement la moitié de l'Académie avec vos mauvais coups. Nous nous sommes montrés tolérants parce que vous êtes tous les deux d'excellents élèves, mais à présent vous dépassez les bornes ! Jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité, vous n'aurez plus droit au moindre faux pas. A la moindre action douteuse de ta part, tu seras immédiatement renvoyée.

-Mais je…

-Ce n'est pas négociable, Julie ! Tu en as trop fait. » Je sens que ma gorge se serre et je préfère me murer dans le silence. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que le professeur Pourvelle me dit : je dois passer trois ans et demi à Beauxbâtons sans commettre la moindre erreur ? Tout à coup j'ai l'impression que ce que je considérais depuis quelques années comme mon nouveau chez moi, le seul endroit au monde où je pouvais exprimer ma nature de sorcière –ma vraie nature- s'est brusquement transformé en prison. Je sens quelques chose couler le long de ma joue et me rend compte que je suis en train de pleurer bêtement, devant mon professeur préféré.

A part ça, tout baigne…

« -Julie. » me dit le professeur en s'asseyant à côté de moi, visiblement gêné de la situation. « Je ne te demande pas de te transformer en élève parfaite. Et puis, je me doute bien que quoi qu'il arrive tu trouveras toujours un moyen de t'amuser ici, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'essaies tu pas de rentrer dans une équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine ? Il y en a six à l'Académie et tu as toutes tes chances.

-Moui… » je dis en reniflant bruyamment.

« -Allez ! Sèche ces larmes, ça ne te ressemble pas de te morfondre ! Regarde plutôt, j'ai inventé un nouveau sortilège ! » Il fait un geste compliqué de la baguette et d'un seul coup, des milliers de pétales de fleurs de toutes les couleurs se mettent à tomber du plafond. C'est très joli mais…

« -Ça sert à quoi ? » Monsieur Pouvelle me regarde comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

« -Et bien… c'est joli, non ?

-Oui…

-Alors tu n'as qu'à te dire que ça sert à être joli. Et à rendre le sourire aux élèves en pleure… »

Je sourie franchement cette fois, alors que mon ventre se tord dans tous les sens. Le professeur Pourvelle sait toujours comment me rendre le moral.

« -Vous m'apprenez ? »

**Cinquième année : Samba !**

« -Julie ? »

Je tourne la tête et découvre Olive en train de me regarder avec attention. Je devine à son regard inquiet et son air perdu qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'est pas sûre de la façon dont elle doit me l'annoncer.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Olive ? » je demande en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus sympathique possible. Ce qui ne sert visiblement à rien puisqu'elle reste là, à tanguer sur ses pieds en se tordant les mains dans tous les sens. Je me redresse sur mon lit et vient m'assoir sur le sien, soudainement inquiète. Comprenez-moi : Olive est la fille la plus naïve, simple d'esprit, innocente, et gentille que je connaisse. Mais c'est aussi la personne ayant le moins de tact sur terre. Elle est même plutôt du genre à dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête sans faire gaffe. Quitte à blesser des gens…

« -Gaby sort avec Nadya. » Ah…

« -Ah… » je réplique. « Et alors ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » Sait-on jamais, peut-être qu'elle ne peut pas saquer la nouvelle copine de son frère et qu'elle culpabilise. Ou alors peut-être qu'elle est amoureuse de Nadya, chacun son truc. Ou alors elle est amoureuse de son frère, mais là ça devient franchement bizarre et on se croirait dans un drame douteux…

« -Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je croyais juste que…

-Que quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se connait depuis cinq ans qu'on se dit tout. » je hausse un sourcil, étonnée par le ton sérieux qu'elle vient de prendre.

« -Quel est le rapport ?

-Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de mon frère. »

Ah…

« -Ah… » je réponds bêtement. « Non, pas du tout. Ça ne m'était même jamais passé par la tête.

-Je vois. » dit Olive, visiblement soulagée. « Tant mieux alors ! Je suis rassurée ! »

Bon, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, hourra.

Faut que j'aille prendre l'air, moi.

* * *

><p>Je me balade dans les jardins du « palais » (Mme Maxime tient particulièrement à ce qu'on l'appelle de cette façon, allez savoir pourquoi… certain disent que c'est une histoire de concurrence avec Poudlard…) et croise quelques élèves avec qui je discute et je prends des nouvelles. J'ai découvert cette année que durant mes quatre premières années à Beauxbâtons j'avais agis comme une… peste. La moitié des élèves de l'Académie me trouvait drôle et sacrément culotée. L'autre moitié me trouvait égoïste, orgueilleuse, voire même insupportable. Bref, cette nouvelle a été difficile à avaler, mais depuis quelques mois je me suis fait une raison. D'ailleurs j'ai arrêté d'insulter les profs et de faire de mauvaises blagues aux élèves dont la tête ne me revient pas. Nous sommes en février (heureusement que sur l'île il fait tout le temps chaud…) et je n'ai eu pour l'instant que dix heures de colle, ce qui m'a valu les plus sincères félicitations du Professeur Pouvelle. C'est lui qui m'a le plus aidé cette année : il m'a encore offert un nouveau livre sur les créatures magiques, m'a appris de nombreux sortilèges, m'a donné des cours de runes…<p>

Et je suis rentrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch la plus cotée de Beauxbâtons –l'équipe noire ! Il faut savoir qu'il y a en tout six équipes qui se disputent la Coupe de l'année. On refait les équipes tous les ans et les sélections sont libres. Il se trouve que je me débrouille plutôt bien au poste d'attrapeur… Et grâce au professeur Pouvelle je me suis suffisamment motivée pour tenter ma chance et intégrer l'équipe noire qui était ma préférée (seul le capitaine est sûr de rester à son poste, et il se trouve que celui de l'équipe noir y est depuis quatre ans et que c'est un dieu vivant…). Gabriel est dans l'équipe rouge. On ne s'est pratiquement pas reparlé depuis notre dispute de l'année dernière.

A part ça, tout baigne…

Gabriel sort donc avec Nadya… j'aurais voulu qu'il me le dise lui-même. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle l'intéressait. J'aurais même pu lui donner quelques conseils, je suis à côté d'elle en cours de Défense.

Mais on ne se parle plus.

Je m'arrête sur le seuil du bureau de mon professeur préféré. J'entends des voix à l'intérieur et devine qu'il n'est pas seul.

« -Entre, Julie ! »

Je déteste quand il fait ça ! Mais bon, j'entre quand même discrètement et m'aperçois qu'il est en fait en tête à tête avec mon ex-ami. Nous nous regardons tous les deux d'un œil torve et je dis d'une voix blanche :

« -Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je repasserai plus tard.

-Non, non, reste ! » me dit Monsieur Pouvelle en avançant une chaise vers moi d'un coup de baguette. « Je dois aller récupérer quelque chose que je veux vous montrer dans la salle de Monsieur Veque, d'ici là, ne bougez pas ! » Et il part en claquant la porte.

Puis Gabriel et moi entendons un bruit de clé dans une serrure et nous nous jetons un léger coup d'œil anxieux.

« -Bon. » dit-il, agacé.

« -Oui... » je réplique, gênée. Nous restons silencieux plusieurs minutes, Gabriel observe les murs comme s'ils étaient des pièces de musée et moi je laisse mes yeux errer dans le vague.

« -Je suis désolé. » disons-nous en même temps. S'en suivent quelques rires embarrassés. Gabriel reprends :

« -J'ai dépassé les bornes la dernière fois, je… ne voulais pas te blesser. » j'hausse les épaules et prends un air blasé.

« -C'est du passé. Je ne me souviens même plus comment ça a commencé. » Gab rougit et baisse les yeux sur ses chaussures.

« -Ouais, moi non plus… » il lève la tête et me dévisage, puis se rapproche de moi et s'assied sur mon bureau. « En fait si, je sais pourquoi.

-Ah ? » je dis. « Alors ? » Gabriel se penche en avant et prend une mèche de mes cheveux entre son pouce et son index. Je me rends tout à coup compte du peu de distance qui nous sépare et j'essaie de me reculer le plus possible sur ma chaise. Peine perdue. Finalement je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi il avait commencé à être désagréable l'année dernière…

« -Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Je déglutis avec difficulté et je sens déjà que mon visage prend une couleur écrevisse.

« -Ah ? » je répète comme une idiote. Gabriel me sourit tristement et saute du bureau avant de regagner sa place initiale.

« -Fais pas cette tête ! Tout le monde le sait dans l'Académie. » Je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. « Il fallait bien que tu l'apprennes un jour…

-Depuis combien de temps ? » j'arrive à demander. Gabriel éclate d'un rire cristallin.

« - Oh, pas longtemps. Cinq ans… » je m'étouffe avec ma salive et me mets à tousser comme une perdue. Gabriel revient vers moi et m'assène de grandes claques dans le dos pour m'aider à reprendre mon souffle. Tout à coup, je nous revois tous les deux à Marseille, sur le port. Quand il m'a dit qu'il m'avait observé tourner en rond pendant des heures à la recherche du Rémora, est-ce qu'il…

Gabriel semble comprendre mon raisonnement puisqu'il se rapproche de mon oreille et me murmure :

« -Depuis le début. »

Ah.

C'est le moment que choisis Monsieur Pouvelle pour rentrer dans la salle, une drôle de machine dans les mains. Il nous observe un instant puis s'écrit :

« -Super, vous ne vous êtes pas entretué ! Venez voir ça, c'est très intéressant ! » Gabriel et moi nous nous regardons et échangeons un sourire entendu. Cette déclaration n'a jamais eu lieu. En revanche je garderai bien en mémoire notre réconciliation miraculeuse.

Je vois le professeur me faire un discret clin d'œil, et mon cœur se met à danser la samba. Cette journée n'est pas si pourrie finalement…

**Sixième année : Onduler avec le vent**

Je me suis rendu compte aujourd'hui que j'étais complétement, irrémédiablement et définitivement amoureuse de mon professeur d'enchantement.

Comment est-ce que j'ai compris ça ? Quand je suis arrivée à Beauxbâtons cette année et que notre directrice nous a appris que Monsieur Pouvelle avait été remplacé par une un autre professeur : Monsieur Victor. Bon. Je n'ai pas fondu en larme comme la plupart des filles de l'Académie. Je me suis juste sentie très, très, très… seule. Monsieur Pouvelle a été celui qui m'a fait découvrir la magie. Celui qui m'a soutenu pendant cinq ans, qui m'a remis sur le droit chemin quand j'en avais besoin, qui a fait en sorte que Gabriel et moi nous soyons de nouveau proches. Celui qui m'a aidé à m'intégrer aux autres élèves. Celui qui m'a montré que j'étais passionnée par les créatures magiques.

Il me manque.

A part ça, tout baigne. Vraiment.

« -Ca va commencer ! » me dit Olive, toute excitée. Notre professeur d'étude des créatures magique a décidé de nous faire faire un voyage scolaire aux îles Hébrides afin de nous montrer la façon dont le clan MacFusty s'occupe de leurs dragons. Il nous a promis un spectacle exceptionnel, voilà pourquoi une quarantaine d'élèves de Beauxbâtons sont en train de se les geler, en uniforme totalement inadapté au temps humide et glacial d'Angleterre (pour information, les uniformes féminins, en plus d'être bleu pâle –berk- sont en soie. J'ai froid.). Donc, nous attendons l'arrivée des Noirs d'Hébrides, ces fameux dragons pouvant atteindre neuf mètres et dont les yeux sont d'un violet étincelant. J'avoue partager la joie (totalement inconsciente) de mon amie. Des dragons ! De vrais dragons, comme j'en ai entendu parler dans les livres que me lisaient ma mère pour m'endormir !

« -Ils arrivent. » je murmure, voyant trois points noirs s'approcher de nous. En effet, trois énormes dragons s'élancent dans le ciel et foncent dans notre direction. Olive me tend une paire de jumelles et le spectacle prend tout son sens : les créatures qui se rapprochent sont aussi sombres que la nuit, et leurs dents étincellent comme des diamants, elles décrivent des cercles au-dessus de nous, fondent en piquet, se redressent brusquement et ondulent avec le vent, à la recherche d'un endroit ou se poser. Quand le premier dragon se décide enfin à atterrir, un homme saute du dos de la bête et s'avance vers nous, un sourire un peu crispé sur le visage. Il a un air sévère, mais ses joues rosies par le froid et ses cheveux ébouriffés le font un peu ressembler au père-noël…

Je me suis éloignée des élèves pour me rapprocher un peu des dragons, qui sont occupés à regarder avec envie (enfin, je suppose…) un troupeau de bœufs en contrebas de la falaise. Je reste cependant à bonne distance, le patriarche MacFusty nous ayant prévenu que ces bestioles pouvaient être très agressives avec ceux qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.

« -Salut. » Je me retourne vivement et me retrouve face à un gamin qui doit avoir environ douze ans. D'après ce que je sais, il a un fort accent écossais.

« -Salut. » je réponds en anglais. « C'est toi qui chevauchait l'autre dragon, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais ! » me dit-il avec un sourire fier. « C'est rare qu'autant de gens viennent par ici, alors j'ai demandé à Grand-Père si je pouvais venir avec lui. Ça t'a plu ?

-Beaucoup. Ca fait quoi de voler avec un dragon ? » Étonnamment, il semble prendre la question très au sérieux et me répond avec un sourire espiègle :

« -Tu aimes voler en balais ?

-Enormément !

-Et bien c'est dix mille fois mieux !

-Tu en as de la chance… » Nous continuons à parler pendant quelques minutes, puis je le vois regarder son Grand-Père, puis les dragons, et enfin me fixer moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Tu veux essayer ? » Je le regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« -Je te demande pardon ?

-De chevaucher un dragon, avec moi ? ça te dit ? » Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour intégrer sa question.

« -Bien sûr, mais… » je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça. « Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit de faire ça. » C'est au tour du garçon de me regarder avec surprise.

« -Tu n'aura pas souvent la chance de faire ça.

-C'est vrai, mais… » Je suis toujours sur un siège éjectable. A la moindre grosse bêtise, je risque de me faire renvoyer de Beauxbâtons, or voler à dos de dragon pendant une sortie scolaire est assurément une énorme bêtise. Et cette fois-ci le professeur Pourvelle ne sera pas là pour faire passer la pilule.

D'un autre côté, le gamin n'a pas tort : c'est surement la première et la dernière fois qu'on me fait une telle proposition...

« -Okay. » je dis. Le petit roux me regarde, et ses yeux pétillent de malice.

* * *

><p>« -Alors ? » me crie le plus jeune des MacFusty. Nous sommes tous les deux perchés sur le dos de son dragon, qu'il a appelé Norman. Le vent souffle tellement fort dans mes oreilles que j'ai du mal à l'entendre alors que je me cramponne à lui. « Ne sert pas si fort, tu ne profiteras pas complètement du vol ! » hurle t-il. J'ai du mal à desserrer mon étreinte : voler à dos de dragon est bien plus impressionnant que voler sur un balai ! Néanmoins progressivement je relâche mes bras, et bientôt j'ai l'impression de chevaucher seule. Mes cheveux me fouettent le visage, je n'entends rien d'autre que les battements d'ailes de Norman, et je peux sentir l'odeur iodée de la mer qui se trouve juste en dessous de nous. Soudain, le gamin étend ses mains vers le soleil au-dessus de nos têtes et il me prend l'envie de faire de même.<p>

« -C'est mieux que le balais, non ? » me demande t-il.

« -Dix mille fois mieux ! » je réponds, les mains tendues vers le ciel.

Professeur quoi ? J'oublie tout : je vole.

**Septième année : Dîtes : malaggriff !**

« -Quelles sont vos perspectives d'avenir ?

-Gardienne de dragons.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, rassurez moi ?

-Je suis extrêmement sérieuse, Madame Bernard. »

Il a fallu que la responsable des septièmes années soit notre professeur de potion… Elle s'est mise en tête de me pourrir la vie cette année et je dois dire qu'elle fait des merveilles. Il faut dire qu'elle a mal supporté le fait qu'on ne me renvoie pas l'année dernière, après mes frasques aux îles Hébrides.

« Mademoiselle Fontaine, certains de vos… professeurs ce sont montrés trop laxistes en ce qui vous concerne mais ça ne sera pas mon cas. Alors je vous conseille vivement de ne pas me dire n'importe quoi ! » elle s'éponge avec son mouchoir en soie à trois mille gallions et reprend sa question. « Quelles sont vos perspectives d'avenir, Mademoiselle ?

-Je veux continuer mes études.

-Quel domaine ?

-Etude des créatures magiques.

-Aucuns débouchés.

-J'en trouverai.

-Vous êtes trop sûre de vous.

-… »

Elle est à trois doigts de s'offusquer de mon silence. Je préfère rester muette. Je suis a trois semaines de la fin des cours, alors il est absolument hors de question que je me fasse renvoyer à cause de cette grosse harpie.

« -Vous êtes-vous déjà inscrite à vos cours supérieurs ?

-Oui.

-Je vois. Alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Les examens commencent dans une semaine, vous devez avoir des choses à réviser. Partez.

-Oui. Au revoir.

-Au revoir. » dit-elle en me regardant suspicieusement. Visiblement, mon air calme ne l'apaise pas le moins du monde. « Julie ? » Je sursaute. Est-ce qu'elle vient de m'appeler par mon prénom ? C'est une nouvelle technique pour me déstabiliser ?

« -Oui Madame ?

-Bonne chance. Pour… la suite. » J'acquiesce et la remercie du regard, puis sort de la salle. Et je m'arrête dans le couloir, dubitative. Madame Bernard cache bien son jeu…

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » me demande Olive, qui m'attendait devant la porte.

« -Rien, rien… c'est juste… je crois que Madame Bernard va me manquer. » Olive sourit et m'attrape par la main pour m'attirer vers les jardins.

« -Vient, nous allons être en retard pour notre photo de promo. Et les photos individuelles !

-Non, pas ça !

-Tu n'y couperas pas !

* * *

><p>Il est l'heure de prendre le <em>Rémora<em> pour la dernière fois. Je regarde le palais de Beauxbâtons qui s'éloigne lentement. Olive est déjà en train de pleurer, et moi je me retiens de toutes mes forces : nous ressemblons à deux cruches, et je suis bien contente que Gabriel ne soit pas là pour voir ça. Olive est impatiente de rentrer et de revoir son petit ami moldu qui l'attend au port. De mon côté, je suis un peu jalouse. Personne ne m'attend. Je vais devoir prendre le train jusqu'à la Gare de Lyon, revoir mes parents qui me reconnaissent de moins en moins, dire bonjour à mon frère que j'aime toujours autant mais qui est devenu un parfait étranger, et trouver un nouveau mensonge pour expliquer à mes parents que non, je ne compte pas faire mes études dans une école prestigieuse, mais dans une petite ville paumée dont ils ne connaissent même pas le nom.

A part ça, tout baigne.

« -Prêtes, les filles ? Dîtes : malagriff ! » nous dit-on avant que l'on entende un flash d'appareil photo crépiter. Noémie nous tend ensuite une photo sorcière qu'elle duplique sous nos yeux étonnés. Je regarde plus attentivement la photo. Olive et moi somme accoudée à la rambarde, les yeux à moitié dans le vaque. Une légère brise fait bouger nos cheveux et nous semblons sur le point de sauter du pont pour rejoindre l'île à la nage (et en volant…). Nous nous regardons ensuite et éclatons de rire. J'aime bien cette photo.

« -Merci. » dit Olive.

« -Dans combien de temps est-ce qu'on arrive ? » je lui demande en baillant.

« -On en a encore pour deux bonnes heure. »

Je vois… le voyage va être long.

* * *

><p>« -Julie ! » je viens d'apparaître sur le port et déjà, je sens deux bras m'enlacer. Gabriel.<p>

« -Du calme, du calme ! » je dis en me défaisant de l'étreinte pour mieux regarder mon ami. Toujours le même : visage pointu, cheveux marrons clairs, expression sournoise.

« -Excuse-moi. Je voulais en profiter avant que tu ne t'évanouisses de surprise. » J'hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il dit. Pourquoi est-ce que je…

« -Julie ! »

Cette voix.

Je me retourne lentement et découvre Monsieur Pouvelle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en train de me faire coucou.

« -C'est un rêve ? » je demande à Gabriel en chuchotant. Je ne remarque pas l'air peiné qui s'est peint sur son visage et entends juste sa réponse :

« -Non. Il est venu exprès pour toi.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Va savoir. Ce type a toujours été au bon endroit au bon moment. »

C'est pas faux. Je me précipite vers le professeur qui m'accueille avec une accolade chaleureuse.

« -Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Oui. » je réponds, timide. Il me regarde avec surprise.

« -J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître ! C'est incroyable de voir comme tu as grandis ! Mais je suis sûr que tu as plein de chose à me raconter, viens, je t'accompagne à la gare. »

D'un signe de main, je dis au revoir à Gabriel et Olive qui me regardent partir avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être si transparente ?

**Première année de formation :**

« -Je suis trop âgé.

-Il fallait y penser avant ! je réplique fermement.

-Julie, j'ai 32 ans, tu en as 19 ! Réfléchis !

-Toi, réfléchis !

-Tu ne vois pas comme tout le monde nous regarde ? Tes anciens camarades de classe, qui nous dévisage quand on se balade dans le quartier sorcier, c'est comme ça que tu veux passer ta jeunesse ? On a treize ans d'écart, c'est… trop.

-Ne fais pas comme si c'était un problème pour moi, veux-tu, je dis avec calme. C'est toi qui a honte du regard des autres. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu décides _maintenant_ que c'est impossible. Il me regarde, les yeux hagards et je me demande bien ce qu'il va pouvoir inventer pour me faire passer la pilule.

-Julie… me dit-il, suppliant.

-Eric ?

-Tu sais bien quel est le _véritable_ problème. Ma gorge se serre.

-Dis-moi.

-Tu es toujours amoureuse de ton ancien professeur d'enchantement.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, je réplique.

-Tu dis son prénom pendant ton sommeil.

Ah ? Voilà qui est inattendu.

-De… depuis quand ?

-Six mois.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ?

C'est à son tour de se taire maintenant. Il prend sa besace et ouvre la porte d'entrée de son petit appartement.

-C'est terminé, Julie. » La porte claque.

Je ne peux pas dire que ça ne me fait rien. Simplement je crois que ce n'est pas mon cœur qui saigne mais mon égo. Je ne peux pas croire que je me sois fait larguée aussi facilement. Blasée, je récupère quelques affaires que j'avais laissé dans l'appartement, ma brosse à dent, un jean sale, un shampoing démêlant (inefficace), mon paquet de cigarettes (je m'y suis mise en sixième année, lorsque Monsieur Pouvelle est partis.)… et je sors dehors.

Besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

><p>Accoudée à un bar, j'observe la librairie qui se situe juste en face du bistrot dans lequel je suis entrée. C'est là que travaille le professeur Pouvelle désormais. Depuis ma place, je peux l'apercevoir à travers la vitrine. Il a l'air plutôt épuisé, mais un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage lorsqu'il s'adresse aux clients et il s'agite dans tous les sens : il ramasse les livres qui sont tombés par terre, aide une petite vieille à attraper un grimoire qu'elle ne peut pas atteindre du haut de ses un mètre vingt, retourne encaisser des achats…<p>

« -Encore en train de l'espionner ? me demande Gabriel en s'asseyant bruyamment à côté de moi. Je sursaute et lui lance un regard noir, avant de retourner à mes observations. Mon ami ne s'en formalise pas et boit une gorgée de bière, tout en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Eric m'a largué, je dis sans le regarder –ce qui ne m'empêche pas de deviner qu'il est en train de hausser le sourcil droit.

-Je vois. Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

-Oui. Parce que je suis toujours folle amoureuse du Professeur Pouvelle selon lui. Il m'a entendu prononcer son prénom pendant que je dormais. Pendant six mois, je me sens obligée d'ajouter. Cette fois-ci je me tourne vers Gabriel que j'entends ricaner et lui assène une grande tape sur l'épaule, qu'il ne prend même pas la peine d'éviter. Il me fait ensuite un sourire triste et finit sa bière.

-Laura m'a largué.

Ah.

Bon… en même temps cette fille était quand même une conasse, ce que je me retiens de répliquer –bien que je sois en faveur de l'honnêteté, je doute que ce soit la meilleure façon de réconforter mon ami…

-Je vois. Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?

-Oui, répond -il. C'est parce que je suis toujours fou amoureux de toi, selon elle. » Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil et penche la tête sur le côté, comme une idiote.

-Elle t'a entendu prononcer mon nom pendant que tu dormais ? je demande en gardant ma pose de cruche. Gabriel sourit et me met une pichenette.

-Il faut pas exagérer non plus ! » Nous rions tous les deux sous les regards curieux des autres clients et je finis à mon tour mon verre avant d'en commander un autre. Gabriel fait de même et nous nous mettons tous les deux à observer les passants et à nous moquer d'eux, notre activité favorite depuis de nombreuses années.

« -Dis… on est vraiment nuls tous les deux, hein ? je demande en reprenant un air sérieux qui ne me ressemble pas. Gabriel fronce les sourcils, étonné.

-Si tu étais tombée sous mon charme au lieu de faire de la résistance on n'en serait pas là, me dit-il en contemplant son verre à moitié vide. Un nouveau silence s'installe entre nous, et je commence à me triturer les mains sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

-Gabriel ? Il tourne à nouveau sa tête vers moi et attend que je continue. Est-ce que tu connais le prénom du professeur Pouvelle ?

-Non, répond-il, surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question avant.

-Eric t'a menti alors ? me demande Gabriel, sans comprendre.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi ! je dis, heureuse de voir que nous arrivons à la même conclusion. Du coup, je l'ai appelé toute à l'heure pour lui demander ce que je disais _précisément_ en dormant. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que ce soit la seule chose que j'ai retenu de notre dispute, soit dit en passant… il m'a fait tout un char en m'expliquant que j'étais de nature égoïste et que j'avais un problème avec les mecs, que personne ne voudrait jamais…

-Julie ! me coupa Gabriel, agacé. Qu'est-ce que tu disais pendant ton sommeil ?

-Gabriel.

-Oui ?

-Gabriel. Je disais ton prénom en dormant. » suis-je obligée de préciser pour que l'information soit transmise à son cerveau.

Visiblement Gab n'en revient pas et ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Moi non plus. Je me sens tout de même forcée d'ajouter quelque chose pour être sûre qu'il ait bien compris le message –ce dont je doute vu la tête ébahie qu'il fait depuis presque une minute…

« -Il semble bien que j'ai arrêté de faire de la résistance et que je suis _finalement_ tombée sous ton charme. »

J'ai à peine le temps de prononcer cette phrase que Gabriel se lève de sa chaise pour pouvoir se rapprocher de moi et m'embrasser sauvagement.

Je ne le sais pas, mais derrière la vitrine de la librairie située en face du bistrot dans lequel Gab et moi sommes en train de nous embrasser, le professeur Pouvelle a levé la tête et nous regarde, un sourire ému aux lèvres.

« -Et bien, murmure-t-il, ils en ont mis du temps ! »


End file.
